


shyness can stop you from doing all the things in life you’d like to

by Girlinatophat



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Fairy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magic, i haven’t written a oneshot on here before i don’t know how 2 tag, kiss kiss fall in love!, let’s go lesbians let’s go, the lack of bloom n tecna content upset me so I became thanos, the title is a reference to the smiths, ‘fine I’ll do it myself’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinatophat/pseuds/Girlinatophat
Summary: Tecna had been crushing on Bloom for a while now, and she convinced herself that she would finally say something. However, actually confessing her love was easier to do in her head compared to doing it in person. A text message wouldn’t convey her feelings - so here she was, counting the seconds it took for her to rack up the courage to knock on Bloom’s door...
Relationships: Bloom/Tecna (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	shyness can stop you from doing all the things in life you’d like to

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up to find this half-finished, so I spent my morning finishing the rest of it. Enjoy.

Tecna calculated her heart rate as she stood outside Bloom's door. It was too high to be considered a resting heart rate. Whilst she wasn't moving, the thoughts that plagued her mind had caused a spike in her anxiety. 

If she was going to tell anyone, it would be Bloom. Stella did say that it was best to confront your crush rather than keep it bottled up. However, actually doing something like that... she wished Stella could've taken her place right now. 

Did Bloom even know that Tecna also liked girls? What's more, did Bloom like girls? What would she do if Bloom didn't? Their friendship would surely be ruined, and all because she was a stupid-

"Oh. Hey, Tecna," Bloom greeted her as she opened her bedroom door. She must've been surprised to see Tecna there so late at night - her hair was messy, and her eyes were tired. "What's up?"

"S-Sorry," Tecna apologised immediately, although she didn't know what for. "I'll come back in the morning... i-it's not important, anyway-"

Tecna's fumbled reply was interrupted by Bloom placing a hand on Tecna's shoulder. Bloom smiled after her. A bright smile. That same smile that had given Tecna so much courage and comfort over the years. 

"I can tell that something's on your mind... that's what friends are for, right?" Bloom tilted her head. "For listening to each other when something's up. Come on in, Tecna."

Bloom grabbed Tecna's hand and pulled her inside sitting her down on her bed. She checked that Kiko was still sleeping before turning her attention back to Tecna. 

Even in her pyjamas, Bloom was still as beautiful as ever. Her long hair curled at the ends, almost reaching Tecna’s fingers. She longed to hold Bloom close, to feel their fingers intertwine. There was only so much they could do as friends.

“I... I’ve always found it hard to talk about my feelings,” admitted Tecna, “I just didn’t grow up in a society that talked openly about their feelings like our friends do. Especially when it comes to... um...”

“When it comes to... what?” Bloom asked, tilting her head. “You can tell me anything, Tecna. I’ll listen.”

Tecna took a deep breath. “I like girls, too. Romantically, I mean... wh-what about you.... ah... um... do you... like girls, too?” She stammered.

Bloom blinked at her. For a moment, Tecna thought that she had messed up. Instead, Bloom returned a warm smile. “That’s neat! Do you have any girls you like? Oh, I know Stella will be excited... the idea of designing two wedding dresses might consume her for a while...” she paused before continuing. “O-Oh-! You asked about me, didn’t you? Well... Hm. I’ve had crushes on girls like I have with guys, I guess... but I’ve never really thought about it. Dating a girl wouldn’t be out of the question for me. If it was a girl that I liked, of course!”

“That’s... good!” Tecna said in response, a little surprised. “Aha... that makes me feel so much better. I’ve never told anyone about this before...”

“I’m glad that you had the confidence to tell me,” Bloom pulled Tecna into a warm hug. “I’m proud of you, Tecna...”

“I, uh, actually... have a girl I like already.” Tecna mumbled before she could take a moment to think. Why was she doing this? Her luck was bound to run out at some point. 

Bloom gasped excitedly. “Who is it? Is it someone I know, it is, isn’t it?” She replied, barely taking a moment to breathe. 

Tecna could feel the rising blush in her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, she squeaked. That only made her blush harder. “M-Maybe... y... you...” she whispered. 

“Maybe m... me?” Bloom gestured to herself in shock. “I... that’s... Tecna, I... I like you, too...”

“You - huh? Did I hear that correctly?” Tecna’s eyes widened. “You... like me, too?”

“Yes... yes!” Bloom nodded, grabbing Tecna’s hands. “You’re pretty cute, Tecna... you know that? I never thought you’d fall for someone like me...”

“How could I not?” Tecna smiled, squeezing Bloom’s hands warmly. “You’re pretty, amazing, beautiful... you’re everything to me, Bloom. I love you...”

Bloom leaned in close and planted a kiss on Tecna’s cheek. It was simple, but it was enough to send Tecna into a spiral of crimson. She giggled as Tecna was as red as her hair.

“There’s more kisses where that came from... but I suppose you have time to get used to it,” Bloom grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes. “Come on, let’s go for a walk. I heard the moon is lovely at this time of night... and I doubt we’ll be getting any sleep right now.”


End file.
